From this moment
by cathwill
Summary: Catherine tiene un admirador secreto. Una historia pasada sale a la luz debido a esto. Grillows y un poco de BrassSofía.


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para contar una historia. **

**Spoilers: no hay.**

**From this moment by CathWill**

Catherine suspiró por enésima vez esa tarde y volvió a releer la nota que tenía en sus manos. "Para la mujer de mis sueños", decía solamente. Pero ella no sabía quien lo había escrito. Intentó resistir la tentación de buscar huellas en la nota. Este era el tercer regalo en cinco días que había recibido de su admirador anónimo y no tenía ninguna pista, salvo el hecho de que él parecía conocerla bien.

Sacudió la cabeza y guardó la nota en su cartera. Caminó cansadamente por el pasillo hasta su oficina y se dejó caer en su sillón. Miró las flores de había recibido con la nota y se quedó contemplándolas en silencio.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había posibilidad de que esa persona fuera externa al laboratorio, porque nadie la conocía tanto como sus compañeros, pero quien podría ser.

Warrick se había casado, y parecía querer hacer las cosas bien con su esposa, Greg no era tan romántico, Nick podría ser un posible candidato, pero hacía poco le había confesado estar enamorado de Sara y Gil… bueno él no era capaz de semejante acto de caballerosidad… no porque no fuera caballero, sino porque se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y eludió el recuerdo que inundó su mente en ese momento. Recordó aquella noche, hacía ya veinticinco años en que Gil le había pedido que estuvieran juntos, una de las noches más increíbles de su vida. Una noche en la que se había sentido amada por primera vez, justo un par de días antes de que conociera a Eddie y su vida cambiara para siempre.

Se sorprendió deseando que su admirador fuera Gil cuando escuchó unos golpes en su puerta.

-Estás ocupada?- le preguntó Sofía desde la puerta.

-No, adelante, pasa, Sofía…- le dijo ella suspirando para disimular su estado de ánimo.

-Hey! Lindas flores- le sonrió mirando el ramo de rosas rojas que adornaba su escritorio.

-Si… son hermosas… -le dijo ella con un gesto de impotencia.

-Qué pasa?- la miró con incredulidad.

-Nada… estoy un poco cansada…

-Bueno, supongo que tu admirador te debe estar dejando exhausta…- le sonrió con picardía.

-Solo en sueños, porque no tengo idea de quien puede ser…

-Pero no te ha estado enviando cosas hace días?- la miró sorprendida.

-No tengo ninguna pista… primero un ramo de rosas blancas, luego chocolates y ahora esto… me está volviendo loca…

-Deberías relajarte y disfrutarlo… no sabes lo que desearía estar en tu lugar… - le sonrió.

-Si… tienes razón… lo que pasa es que me mata la curiosidad… pienso en las posibilidades que tengo y no puedo decodificar las pistas… quiero decir… soy CSI y no puedo descubrir al hombre que me manda regalos?

-Quizás él también es CSI…

-Si… lo pensé… pero aún así no tengo pistas…

-Qué tal Bobby Dawson? Lo he visto mirarte con ganas…- le sonrió.

-No creo… - sacudió la cabeza- creo que esto es obra de alguien más maduro… él es demasiado joven… hey qué tal Jim?… se me había pasado por completo!

-Lo mato!- le dijo y se sonrojó.

-Sofía… tú y Jim?- le sonrió sorprendida.

-Casi… a veces pienso que nunca va a atreverse… - eludió su mirada.

-Me alegra… por ambos…- palmeó su mano con ternura- entonces, descartado…

-Y Gil?

-Imposible… él no malgastaría tiempo y dinero en algo así…- sacudió la cabeza y volvió a recordar su vieja relación con él.

-Tú lo conoces mejor que yo… sin embargo me parece el mejor candidato…

-Créeme que si…- sonrió apenas Catherine.

-Te siguen pasando cosas con él?

-Y tú como sabes eso?

-Pensé que ibas a matarme aquella vez, luego de la fiesta de nombramiento de Ecklie… las mujeres sabemos captar los mensajes, Cath… y tú lo dejaste claro esa vez…

-Además él acaba de romper su relación con Sara…- dijo Catherine por lo bajo.

-Mejor aún… pero no me contestaste…

-Toda la vida me pasaron cosas con él… creo que es inevitable… luego de tantos años de estar juntos…

-Pero uds. nunca?

-Si… hace veinticinco años…- suspiró Catherine y se levantó del sillón.

-Y qué pasó?- le preguntó Sofía, que parecía estar viendo una telenovela.

-Apareció Eddie, mi ex esposo, y … me casé con él…

-Dejaste a Gil por tu ex esposo?

-No… se que suena mal… pero lo nuestro fue solo una noche… y no volvió a hablarme del tema… por lo que pensé que no me quería a su lado… recuerda que cuando nos conocimos yo bailaba desnuda en el French Palace… con los años asumí que se había tratado de una noche y nada más…

-Bueno… quizás él decidió volver…- le sonrió con complicidad.

-Y ambas se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon la voz de Gil desde la puerta.

-Interrumpo algo importante?- les sonrió a ambas.

-No, para nada- dijo Sofia y se levantó, guiñándole el ojo a Catherine- tengo que interrogar a un sospechoso… nos vemos- se fue dejando la puerta cerrada detrás suyo.

-Piensas trabajar hoy?- le dijo en tono de broma Gil.

-A qué te refieres?- lo miró con incredulidad.

-Llegaste hace bastante tiempo y ni siquiera te asomaste a buscar tu asignación…

-Lo siento… estuve ocupada…

-Con el tipo de las flores?- le sonrió señalándole las flores con la cabeza.

-No… no…- le dijo ella y sintió una punzada de desilusión, deseaba que fuera él quien las hubiera enviado, aunque si le hacía ese comentario quizás era para despistarla.

-Te pasa algo?- le preguntó mirándola serio.

-Estoy bien… solo pensaba…

-Bueno, si te pasa algo y necesitas ayuda… sólo… déjamelo saber…

-Si… gracias… - lo vio encaminarse hacia la puerta- Gil… no vas a darme mi asignación?

-No tengo ninguna… solo una montaña de informes que revisar… si no te importa pasar la noche conmigo…- la miró y le guiñó el ojo.

Catherine sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban, por tercera vez esa noche, volvió a recordar los momentos que habían compartido esa vez… y aunque sabía que Gil se refería a otra cosa, no puedo evitar el estremecimiento al escucharlo.

-No, por supuesto que no…- le sonrió con timidez y se levantó para seguirlo.

Luego de un par de horas, en los que Catherine luchó con todas sus fuerzas para concentrarse en el trabajo, Gil le propuso hacer un alto para descansar y le pidió que le trajera algo dulce mientras él servía un poco de café…

A los pocos minutos, volvió a aparecer en la oficina con la caja de chocolates que había recibido el día anterior y se la ofreció a Gil, observándolo con cuidado, intentando advertir cada detalle en su expresión que le hiciera darse cuenta de que era él quien los había enviado.

-Bonita caja- le dijo él casi al pasar.

-Si… supongo que si- le dijo ella en el mismo tono.

-El tipo debe estar loco por ti…- le dijo sonriendo.

-No lo se… lo está?- le preguntó ella con intención.

-Supongo que si… quiero decir… si yo estuviera loco por alguien… créeme que esta sería la mejor forma de dejárselo saber…

-Y qué diferencia hace saber que alguien está loco por mí si no tiene el suficiente valor como para decírmelo en la cara…

-No lo se… supongo que todo es parte de un juego… quizás él no se atreve a decírtelo hasta estar seguro de que quizás tú le corresponderías…

-El que no arriesga no gana…

-Si, puede ser…

-Pero déjame decirte algo… si yo pudiera elegir, me gustaría que fuera sincero conmigo…

-Si, creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo… y bueno, quizás pronto sepas de quien se trata…

Espero que si… seguimos?- le dijo mirando los informes que aún había sobre el escritorio.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en silencio, salvo por algunas consultas que cada uno le hizo al otro sobre temas relacionados con el trabajo. Al terminar el turno, ambos estaban tan cansados que decidieron irse a dormir.

-Muchas gracias, Cath… realmente aprecio que estés siempre ahí, dispuesta a ayudarme…- le dijo él con sinceridad.

-Si, sabes que me complace ayudarte, Gil… siempre ha sido así… - le sonrió con incomodidad.

-Quieres que te lleve a casa?- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el saco.

-No, estoy bien…- lo abrazó con ternura y se quedó un rato disfrutando de la calidez de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Gil se sintió incómodo al principio, pero en seguida se acostumbró a la agradable sensación de sentirla cerca…

-De verdad estás bien?- se separó un poco y la miró de cerca.

-Lo intento… estos meses fueron difíciles… - le sonrió con cansancio.

-Te llevaré… y no me digas que no porque no te escucharé…- le dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta y la llevaba por el pasillo hacia el estacionamiento.

Durante el trayecto no dijeron nada, y cuando llegaron, Catherine le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó agradeciéndole el gesto de haberla llevado. Gil observó mientras entraba y luego se fue.

* * *

Cuando entró en su casa, Catherine observó el primer ramo de flores blancas que le habían enviado hacía dos días y releyó la tarjeta."Para la mujer mas bella" y volvió a suspirar. No quería pensar más. Solo quería dormir. 

Esa noche, cuando Catherine apareció en su oficina, observó un sobre color celeste sobre su escritorio y se encerró para poder leerlo. No reconoció la letra, pero no le importó porque deseaba encontrar algo que le indicara quien podía ser el autor.

"Catherine,

Se que quizás esto te parezca una locura, pero me muero de miedo de pensar que te desilusionarías al saber quien soy… igualmente quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es totalmente genuino y que voy a hacer lo imposible por conseguir que me ames… eres la mujer más bella, la más dulce y la mujer de mis sueños… te amo con todo mi corazón…"

Catherine releyó la carta varias veces pero no encontró la pista que buscaba. Algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas cuando Gil entró en su oficina sin golpear…

-Cath- dijo sin poder ocultar su desilusión al verla llorar.

-Gil…- le dijo ella sin poder encontrar una excusa válida.

-Alguna mala noticia?

-No… creo que no…

-Entonces?

-Recibí una carta increíble…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te emocionaste…- concluyó él.

-No lo se… quizás solo me angustia la incertidumbre, porque tal vez no se trate de quien yo espero que sea…- mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de él.

-Sería indiscreto preguntarte quien es el elegido?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-No si fueras quien escribió esta carta…- le dijo ella desafiante.

-Y si lo fuera?- la miró con expresión inescrutable.

-Contestaría tu pregunta…- le sonrió.

-Supongamos que si…-le dijo él casi desesperado.

-No, Gil… - dijo ella poniéndose de pie para salir de la oficina- ni siquiera imagines que te diré algo si no estoy segura de que fuiste tú…- estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió su cálida mano sobre su hombro.

-"quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es totalmente genuino y que voy a hacer lo posible por conseguir que me ames"- le dijo en voz baja, sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo de ella a medida que hablaba. Catherine no lo miraba, estaba de espaldas a él mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

De pronto quiso hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras.

-No he podido olvidarte, Cath… y no me importa si sientes lo mismo que yo o no… pero desde aquella noche que bailaste para mi…- se interrumpió, no sabía si ella estaba asimilando la información que le daba.

-Gil…- le dijo ella esperando que él siguiera hablando y sintió que el cuerpo de él se acomodaba al contorno del suyo por detrás.

-Se que piensas que soy un tonto, pero quería que lo supieras… y lamento si no cubrí tus expectativas… me dirás quien esperabas que fuera?

-Solo te lo diré- le dijo girando en redondo para mirarlo- si me das un beso…- le sonrió seduciéndolo.

-Gil se inclinó hacia delante y rozó suavemente sus labios, y cuando se separó la miró expectante.

-Cuando dije beso, me refería a esto- dijo y lo besó furiosamente, apretándolo contra su cuerpo mientras exploraba su boca con vehemencia.

Gil intentó en vano formar parte activa del beso, pero no lo consiguió, ella era quien tenía el poder y no iba a dejar que él hiciera nada por cambiarlo.

Luego de unos minutos de tortura para ambos, se miraron sonrientes y apoyaron frente contra frente.

-Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles, Gil?

-No lo se, creo que está en mi naturaleza…- acarició sus hombros con ternura- estoy esperando que me digas… quién es el elegido…

-Hace falta?- le dijo ella con incredulidad, no podía entender que él quisiera que ella le reafirmara que se trataba de él.

-Si… quiero oírlo…- le dijo entornando los ojos y sintiendo el placer previo a volver a besarla.

-Tú… siempre has sido tú…- le dijo y sintió sus labios cálidos, otra vez sobre los suyos.

-Te amo, Cath…- le dijo mirándola de cerca.

-Yo también, Gil… - sonrió ella y lo soltó de repente cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta.

-Interrumpo algo?- les dijo Sofia mirándolos sospechosamente desde la puerta.

-No… para nada- sonrió Gil un poco avergonzado.

-Pero casi…- le dijo Catherine divertida.

-Me alegra por uds…- le dijo y giró para irse, golpeándose de lleno con Jim que también intentaba entrar.

-Hey!- dijo Jim y la miró con intensidad- fíjate por donde vas…

-Lo siento- Sofía se sonrojó y lo miró con pánico.

-Igual fue un placer- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo, observándola irse.

-Qué estás esperando?- le dijo Catherine mirándolo con gesto de desaprobación.

-Para qué?- se hizo el desentendido.

-Para decirle lo que te pasa con ella… o vas a esperar veinticinco años como nosotros?- le dijo y besó los labios de Gil, que se sobresaltó un poco y le sonrió sin saber qué decir.

-Tienes razón… no se a qué vine… pero tengo algo que hacer… Sofía!- le gritó desde la puerta y se fue dejándolos otra vez solos.

-Y eso qué fue?- le dijo Gil abrazándola con ternura y besando otra vez sus labios.

-Algo que también tenía que pasar…- le dijo ella sonriente y lo abrazó.

-Cuánto nos queda para terminar el turno?

-Una eternidad- bufó ella.

-Sabes qué? No me importa… vámonos de aquí… nadie notará nuestra ausencia…- le dijo tomando su chaqueta y arrastrándola por el pasillo.

-Gil… espero que continúes con ese ímpetu por el resto de la noche… - le sonrió ella y lo miró de costado.

-Tenemos veinticuatro horas para averiguarlo… Nick… estás a cargo!… - pasaron por la zona de los vestuarios y vieron a Sofía y a Jim hablando casi en secreto, muy cerca y ni se dieron cuenta cuando pasaron.

-El amor…- suspiró ella y se subió al SVU en donde Gil volvió a besarla y la llevó a toda velocidad por la noche de las Vegas, ambos sabían hacia donde…

Fin


End file.
